Carry You Home
by KL Corregio
Summary: -Me leva pra casa?


**Titulo da fics: **Carry You Home (Do inglês, Te Levarei Pra Casa)

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Shiamaru/Temari

**Direitos Autorais: **Nem os personagens, nem a musica me pertencem e eu não pretendo lucrar com isso.

**Gênero: **Drama/Death-fics

**Censura: **12+

**Beta Reader: **A Rê ajudou a consertar as coisas por aqui, obrigado Rê =D

**Capítulos: **Unico

**Sinopse: **"Me leva pra casa?"

**N/A: **Então...Esa fics não é uma song-fics, é apenas inpirada na musica de mesmo nome do James Blunt. Se você quiser ler ouvindo, já em frente, eu escrevi ouvindo e também aconcelho a ver a tradução.

Sobre a fics em si, eu não sei de onde veio essa ideia e eu chorei escrevendo e ainda estou mal com ela. Só não me matem quando acabarem de ler.

E reviews, por favor o/

* * *

><p><strong>Carry You Home<strong>

Estava tudo silencioso. A maioria dos quartos tinha a luz apagada e o que eu estava não era uma exceção.

Me reencostei na poltrona, um pouco dura demais, e suspirei, vendo o peito dela subir e descer devagar, respirando com certa dificuldade.

Peguei sua mão. Havia uma mangueira ligando-a ao soro e ela estava gelada. Seus olhos fechados, o rosto sereno, francindo o cenho vez ou outra, e a mangueira do oxigênio em seu pequeno nariz.

Estava magra, muito magra mesmo, pálida e com dor.

Suspirei de novo. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava daquele jeito. Aquela kunoichi forte, aquela mulher durona...Nessa cama, assim.

Uma respiração mais forte e ela abriu os olhos. Ela sorrir e eu sorri de volta, apertando de leve sua mão, ela segurou a minha de volta.

-Sede -Temari disse, a voz fraca.

Eu assenti e me levantei. Ela pareceu não querer soltar a minha, mas não tinha forças realmente para impor esse desejo.

Eu fui até a cômoda ao lado da porta e peguei um copo e um algodão, me sentei de novo ao lado dela, um pouco mais perto de sua cabeça, e molhei o algodão, passando em seus lábios secos. Não, nem água ela bebia. Tudo que ingeria ela punha pra fora.

Depois de lhe dar água, eu esperava que ela voltasse a dormir. Mas não. Aquela problemática sempre fora teimosa.

Peguei em sua mão novamente e ela moveu os dedos, fazendo carinho na minha. Ficamos algum tempo quietos, apenas olhando um para o outro. Apesar de ela estar tão diferente, tão _frágil_, os olhos verdes eram os mesmo de sempre: Teimosos, determinados e arrogantes, apesar de terem uma sombra agora.

-Que dia é hoje? -ela perguntou, baixinho.

Eu sorri, mulher problemática e intuitiva.

-Falta exatamente uma hora para o dia 23 de agosto -eu respondi, acariciando seu rosto com a mão que não segurava a dela.

Seus lábios se levantaram em um pequeno sorriso e eu senti como se pudesse voltar a dois anos atrás, antes daquela maldita doença, e ver minha mulher gritando comigo e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

-Maldição -ela praguejou, no mesmo tom de antes -Eu prometi uma festa de arromba pras meninas esse ano.

Eu ri, e o sorriso dela ficou mais vivo.

-Não creio que Tsunade-sama irá gostar de ter seu hospital virado pra baixo por cinco kunoichis e um karaokê.

Ela me beliscou e eu exclamei um "Ai!" mesmo não tendo doido. Sabia que se ela pudesse teria me dado um tapa.

-Eu não canto tão mal assim! -ela se defendeu.

-Você não, mas a Ino e a Sakura juntas certamente estourariam todos os vidros num raio de três quilômetros.

Ela soltou uma risada fraca e engasgou. Eu levantei, preocupado, levantando-a um pouco e ela disse, se recuperando da tosse:

-Tudo bem, Shika. Eu não vou morrer por causa de um engasgo!

Eu me sentei de novo, balançando a cabeça, novamente segurando a sua mão. Eu não queria admitir e ela, com toda sua teimosia problemática, também não, mas, essa palavra, "morte", estava causando cada vez mais medo em nós. Ela sabia, e eu também: Temari já estava desenganada. Não havia mais o que fazer: Ela estava morrendo.

-Descanse -eu pedi -Não lhe faz bem ficar acordada tanto tempo.

Ela fez o que me pareceu uma careta e mostrou a lingua. Eu me pergunto diariamente onde ela arranja força pra fazer isso.

-Me acorda? -ela pediu. Eu assenti.

Temari fechou os olhos e o silêncio voltou por mais algum tempo e eu não me permiti pensar no futuro e nem no passado.

Suspirei de novo quando o relógio do meu pulso marcou meia-noite, apitando baixo. Desliguei o despertador e olhei pra Temari, ela tinha os olhos abertos novamente.

-Feliz aniversário, Problemática -eu disse, me inclinando e lhe dando um leve selinho.

Ela sorriu.

-Obrigado, Preguiçoso -ela respondeu e bufou, parecendo irritada -Vinte e oito! Por que cada ano os trinta me parecem mais perto?

-Por que eles estão? -eu perguntei, rindo da cara dela.

Ela me beliscou de novo e eu tentei parar de rir. Ela sorriu de novo, balançando a cabeça.

Me levantei sem falar nada e peguei um pacote numa sacola em cima da cômoda e voltei ao lado dela.

-Seu presente -estendi-lhe o embrulho cor de areia, ela pegou, notei que suas mãos estavam trêmulas e ameaçei pegar o embrulho de volta.

Problemática, não deixou. Revirei os olhos enquanto ela, a muito custo, conseguiu abrir a embalagem e tirar de dentro a caixinha azul e prata.

Ela sorriu e deu corda, abrindo a caixinha e vendo a pequena bailarina dançar ao som daquela musica que ela tanto gostava. Ela fechou os olhos novamente, apreciando o som.

Ficou quieta até a corda acabar e eu acompanhei seu silêncio. Quando a bailarina parou de dançar e a música de tocar, ela demorou ainda um pouco para abrir os olhos e me estender a caixinha.

Eu peguei e coloquei em sua mesa de cabeceira, fui dar corda, mas ela segurou minha mão e não soltou-a quando voltei a sentar-me.

-Shika... -ela chamou, alguns minutos depois, quando pensei que já dormia.

-Hum? -perguntei, acariciando sua mão com o polegar.

Ela abriu os olhos, eles estavam marejados e a voz dela saiu embargada quando ela pediu:

-Me leva pra casa?

Eu a encarei por quase um minuto. Os olhos marejados dela expressavam medo e, quando eu entendi, os meus se refletiram nos dela.

-Levo -respondi, a voz arranhando a garganta e quase não saindo.

Levantei e peguei um cilindro de oxigênio portátil, trocando o fio do grande para ele. Tirei o soro de seu braço com delicadeza e arrumei um jeito de prender o cilindro portátil nas costas.

Passei um braço atrás das costas dela e o outro em baixo das pernas. Quando levantei-a, ela gemeu de dor. Eu parei por um momento e ia colocá-la de volta na cama, mas ela se agarrou a minha camisa. Eu suspirei, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e arrumei nos meus braços. Ela gemeu de novo e eu tive vontade de não mexer mais nela. Mas eu não podia deixar de atender esse último pedido.

Eu tinha a sensação que o cilindro de oxigênio pesava mais que ela.

Sai pela janela. A noite estava quente e quase não ventava, fui pulando de telhado em telhado por uma Konoha quase deserta. Ela gemia de dor algumas vezes no meu braço e eu tentava não escutar.

-Te levarei pra casa -sussurei em seu ouvido.

A casa onde eu e ela morávamos era relativamente longe do hospital e pareceu-me uma tortura levá-la até lá. Era uma casa média, pintada em cor de areia por fora, a cor preferida dela, com uma varanda grande e uma sacada na janela do nosso quarto, cercada por um imenso jardim.

Entrei pela janela do nosso quarto, que estava aberta. Kankurou estava dormindo no quarto de hóspedes, mas, uma coisa que eu aprendi em todos esses anos é que meu cunhado tinha um sono mais pesado que pedra.

Coloque ela na nossa cama, com delicadeza, ela gemeu de novo, tentando se arruma. Coloquei vários travesseiros nas costas dela, fazendo-a ficar meio sentada, o cilindro de oxigênio ao seu lado.

-Shika -ela chamou quando eu estava a meio caminho de pegar mais um travesseiro -Chega, obrigada.

Eu voltei e deitei na cama com a maior suavidade que pude ao lado dela.

Ela me olhou por um longo tempo e eu também.

-Me sinto tão...Velha -ela sussurrou -Acabada -ela sorriu, um pouco amarga.

-Você continua uma linda problemática como sempre -rebati e ela sorriu.

-Me sinto fraca, Shika -ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos e algumas gotas salgadas pingaram.

Eu segurei sua mão com mais força.

-Nós estamos em casa -eu disse ela me olhou e sorriu. -E eu estou com você.

-Eu sei -ela respondeu e fechou os olhos.

E eu me permitir pensar. Sim, a nossa casa. Onde casamos cinco anos atrás, no quintal dela. Onde ela foi minha pela primeira vez. Onde brigamos e nos amamos tantas vezes. Onde criaríamos os filhos que nunca tivemos, a menina, que seria problemática como a mãe, e o moleque, que seria ainda pior. A casa onde nós envelheceríamos juntos na varanda, a casa que encheríamos de netos.

A casa onde tudo começou e onde tudo ia terminar.

E a respiração dela foi ficando lenta e parando aos poucos.

E Temari se foi desse mundo no mesmo dia que chegou, vinte e oito anos depois.

E eu chorei.

E ela teria sorrido e me chamado de Cry-baby se ainda pudesse abrir os olhos.

**Fim.**


End file.
